Finding Elsa
by HeMoIsBoss
Summary: If someone told Santana Lopez that on June 8th she would find the love of her life all while looking all over Disney World for Princess Elsa just to get her autograph, she probably would have laughed in your face. One shot.


If there is one thing that Santana Lopez has never been a fan of, it's children. Growing up as an only child with incredibly busy parents, she never had the opportunity to bond with a little brother or sister, so as she got older she never knew how to act around them. She remembers how one time when she was fifteen she was asked to babysit for her neighbor and it was a complete disaster, she never got asked to do it again and the money that she was supposed to get paid was then put towards fixing the smashed television screen, the deep cleaning of the sofas, and the repainting of the walls that had got drawn on. She vowed never to babysit ever again. Usually when she tells people this story, they laugh and tell her that not all children are like that and they're sure that if she had her own then she'd probably feel something different towards them, but she's not too sure. Babies scare her, they look like aliens and she doesn't think she could deal with the way the cry, eat, and shit all the time. She's pretty certain that it would drive her insane, just like it did when she got one of the fake babies in health class and so she resorted to locking it in her closet for the entire week. It didn't really surprise her that she failed that assessment. The point is, is that she _hates_ children and does whatever she can to stay away from them, but as always sometimes that just can't happen.

There is one small exception to Santana's rule of hating children and that exception is Beth Fabray.

When Santana was sixteen and still at high school, there was a bet going around that she would be the first cheerleader to get pregnant. The bet didn't surprise her because she was known for having a lot of different boyfriends and sleeping with them at house parties that she attended almost every weekend. In her defense, she was a closeted lesbian who was _terrified_ about coming out to her family and homophobic community that she was forced to live in. Sure, she had supportive friends that she knew would have her back at all times, but that wasn't enough to override the fear and so she did what she needed to do to stay at the top of the social ladder all while hiding her secret at the same time.

However, it took everyone (and by everyone Santana means the school and the whole Lima community) by surprise when Quinn God is Great Virgin Mary Fabray announced that she was pregnant. Well, she didn't announce it. She drove to Santana's house in the middle of the night and broke down right in front of her, telling her she had made the biggest mistake of her life by sleeping with Noah Puckerman, and Santana had agreed with her. She'd slept with Noah Puckerman before too and he was definitely not a good lay, and she felt really sorry for her best friend now that she had his spawn growing inside of her. Joking aside, Santana remembers how she sat with Quinn in her arms and held her while she cried her heart out, doing her best to reassure her that her parents were still going to love her despite the small mistake that she had made.

Of course, she had been wrong about that one because when Quinn eventually told them a couple of weeks after, they kicked her out of their house and wanted nothing to do with her. Santana had been there for her though, and she offered her home to her best friend and with the help of the internet (because seriously, what sixteen year old knows anything about pregnancy?) she done whatever she could to help her out. She remembers spending most of the money she had saved on helping Quinn pay her hospital bills and to help her pay on buying stuff for the baby. Sure, she wasn't that thrilled about the fact that she was buying presents for Puckerman's lizard baby, but she knew it meant a lot to Quinn and that's all that mattered to her. Yeah, Santana Lopez was a bitch, but not to her best friend (well actually most of the time she was one to Quinn too), but not when she needed her the most.

On June 8th Quinn finally gave birth to a baby girl who was named Beth shortly after she was born. Since she and Quinn were practically sisters at this point, Quinn had asked for her to be in the delivery room whilst she gave birth and Santana swears to this day that the experience has scarred her. After hearing and seeing what her best friend went through, Santana made the decision right there and then that a baby was never coming out of her vagina. There was no way in hell.

When she first set eyes on Beth, Santana thought she kind of looked like an alien, but since half of her DNA was from Puck that didn't surprise her in the slightest. She honestly never understood why so many girls fell for him when he looked like an over-grown rebellious toddler. When she first held Beth, Santana thought that she could _maybe_ learn to like the kid. She was small, kind of cute, and for some reason she never cried when she held her. It was as if they had some kind of bond and they just seemed to connect right away. However, Santana decided that she loved Beth when she threw up all over Puck, drenching him in baby puke from head to toe on the first day he met her. She then did the same to Rachel Berry, another one of the people that annoyed her on a daily basis, and then again on Finn Hudson. She decided there and then that the kid had some aim, and they were going to get along perfectly.

She was right. In her eyes, Beth Fabray was God's gift from heaven (Quinn's words, not hers) and she was going to stick by Quinn and help her raise this child to the best of their ability. It came as no surprise to her or Quinn that the first few months were the most difficult for them, and during that time they almost killed each other (four times to be exact). They were fortunate though, because despite having a countless number of sleepless nights and being puked on more times than they thought was humanly possible, they had the support of one another (and Santana's parents) and they made it. They finished and graduated high school together, all while caring for a child.

Santana had always thought that after she graduated, she'd move away from Lima and attend college in another state, but that never happened. It's not that she couldn't, because she could, she had the grades and the money. She just didn't want to. The thought of moving so far away from Quinn and Beth made her feel sick, it was if she would be leaving a huge part of her life and she simply couldn't do that.

Quinn needed her, and she needed Quinn. They'd be inseparable for the past few years and with Beth in the picture, they were practically a little family. It was a known fact by everyone that instead of applying to all of the 'big' colleges, Quinn had opted to attend Lima Community college, and so Santana did the same. Sure, it was depressing staying in Lima, but they both knew that it would be a stupid move on their part if they left Lima. They didn't have the money or time to be able to juggle childcare, work and college all at once. At least in Lima they could get help. They had to make sacrifices and moving away was one of them.

"Auntie Tana!"

The sound of Beth's voice snaps Santana out of her thoughts and she turns to look at the little girl. She's sitting in the back seat of the car, her short blonde hair cut into a perfect bob just like her mothers and she's wearing a blue sundress with a bright pink birthday badge on it. Today is June 8th, and it's Beth's seventh birthday. Santana doesn't know where the time has gone, but what she does know is that it's flown in and that scares her a little bit. She wants Beth to stay small forever, because that way she can protect her.

"What is it birthday girl?" She questions, a small smile tugging at her lips when she watches Beth's face brighten at the word 'birthday'. Beth, like herself, is an only child and so Santana understands why she gets so excited when a day is centered around her. She used to be exactly the same after all, and she probably has to take some responsibility of causing Beth to act that way. It's no surprise that she and Quinn spoil her whenever she can. She is after all, one of (more like the most) important thing in the world to them both.

"We're here!" She exclaims, unbuckling her seatbelt before throwing her hands up in the air in excitement. "We're finally at Disney World!"

Santana flinches and has to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something mean as both Quinn and Beth scream out in excitement. Beth has always wanted to visit Disney World, even more so since Queen Elsa was introduced there a couple of months ago. Like most children her age, Beth was (and still is) completely brain washed by Frozen and so for her birthday, Santana and Quinn decided to save up so that they could take her to Disney World for the weekend. It wasn't cheap, and Santana almost shed a tear when she saw the money leave her bank account, but she knew how much it meant to her best friend and to Beth, so it didn't bother her too much. She just wanted to make them happy.

"Yay!" Santana does her best to sound excited, and although Beth doesn't notice that she doesn't mean it, Quinn does and elbows her in the side. "Lets get out of this car and go inside, we don't want to waste our day!"

Quinn seems more satisfied by this response and smiles gratefully at her friend before getting out of the car. Santana follows her lead and grabs her bag and sunglasses, slipping them over her eyes before helping Beth out of the car. As soon as she does so, the youngster tries to run towards the entrance, so Santana grabs her in order to hold her back. There's no way that she's going to be one of _those_ parents or guardians who lose their children at Disney World. That's definitely not going to happen.

Once Quinn has checked (for the fifth time, Santana might add) that they have everything, the three of them begin to make their way towards the entrance together. Beth stands in between them, holding each of their hands, but Quinn leads the way, acting as if she knows where she's going and what she's doing. Santana is pretty sure that her best friend knows nothing, but she doesn't care because she's used to letting Quinn do whatever she wants. Besides, she doesn't particularly want to be here either. She hates every single child besides Beth and she knows that once she's through those gates there's no turning back.

If Santana had an idea of hell, Disney World would be it. She doesn't think that she's seen so many children running around and screaming and shouting before and it really makes her wish that for today she was deaf. She's lost count of the amount of times a child has ran into her legs or in front of her, and honestly she wishes that she was anywhere but here. Although, she can see the look of amazement that has been on Beth's face permanently since they got here and she can see how happy Quinn looks about being here, so she decides to stick to being on her best behaviour. Well, she's going to try, if one more kid pushes into her then Snixx might need to make an appearance (just not in front of Quinn and Beth because she promised she'd leave her at home).

/

"Auntie Tana!" Beth yells with a glare, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't shout at people like that! You need to go in time out and think about what you've done!"

"Beth, I'm sorry okay?" Santana chuckles, holding her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to get angry, but Snow White needs to learn that she can't just pick and choose who she's going to give her autograph to and then decide to go and grab a break when you're the next in line."

"Santana, you ran after that poor woman while you shouted at her to sign the book!" Quinn hisses, noticing that passerby's have began to stop and stare at them, probably recognizing the crazy Latina that tried to fight Snow White. "You could have gotten us chucked out!"

"I think you're being a little overdramatic, Quinn." The brunette rolls her eyes, not wanting to think about what consequences her actions could have had because truth be told, if she had gotten them chucked out then she would never of been able to forgive herself. "The point is that nothing bad happened, and we got Snow White's autograph."

"No, Auntie Tana." Beth disagrees with a shake of her head. "You've been naughty and you need to go in time out."

"You can't be serious..." Santana breathes out, running one of her hands through her hair and looking over at Quinn for help, who is standing there with a smug smirk on her face. Sometimes, she really does want to kill her best friend.

"You heard the Birthday Girl, Auntie Tana." Quinn mimicks, loving every moment of this. "I think you should maybe take some time out, go and sit down somewhere and get something to eat and Beth and I will continue to get all of the princesses to sign our book."

Santana groans in protest, but doesn't try to argue since she doesn't want to cause another scene. She can't believe that Quinn is taking the only enjoyable part of this trip away from her, and she makes a mental note to get revenge on her. It's not as if she enjoys trailing around the park looking for the princesses, but she has to admit they're all extremely pretty and at least she has something to look at.

"Fine." Santana sighs. "When will you forgive me Beth?"

"I'll forgive you if you find Queen Elsa." Beth tells her seriously. "She's the hardest princess to find 'cause everyone loves her, but she's my favourite and I just have to meet her."

"No worries Beth, I'm all over this one." Santana smiles, knowing how important this is. "Auntie Tana will find her, I promise."

/

Santana doesn't know how long she's been roaming around Disney World, but what she does know is that she's tired, grumpy, hungry and her feet are killing her. She's pretty sure that the soles of her feet are all blistered from the walking that she's done, and she wants nothing more than to go back to their hotel room and sleep the rest of the day away. She can't do that though, because she promised Beth that she'd find Queen Elsa and she never breaks her promises. She wants Beth to have the best birthday ever and she knows that this is what will make it for her. She _needs _to find this princess.

Sighing from exhaustion, Santana takes a seat on the closest bench next to her and pulls out her phone, hoping that Quinn has text her saying that they've found Elsa. There's no text though, and it makes Santana's stomach drop slightly. She never knew it would be this hard in the first place. Taking her water bottle out of her bag, she takes a long drink before placing it down on the bench beside her and wiping the excess water from her mouth. She never realized how hot it was until now and she feels as if she's going to melt.

"Hey lady!" Santana's head snaps to the side when she hears someone speak from her right. Her eyes widen in surprise when she spots a young girl sitting next to her. She's got her hair plaited to one side and is sporting an Elsa dress (like most of the young girls at the park), but this one looks more expensive than the rest. Santana notices how blue the little girl's eyes are and she's certain that if it weren't for the fact that the child looked like she was no older than eight, then she could pass as Elsa herself.

"Can I help you?" Santana eventually asks when the child doesn't look away from her. She hates the way children do that, they just stare at you expectantly, waiting for you to give them something.

"Yeah you can.' The girl states matter of factly. "You're sitting on my dress."

Santana looks down and her eyes widen when she realizes that she is in fact sitting on the little girl's dress. She sees the girl try to tug at it to get it free, so she gently reaches out and touches her hand to stop her, not wanting the dress to rip. She freezes when she comes into contact with the girl, realising that she doesn't even know her and quickly retracts her hand. The last thing she needs right now is some angry parent coming over and giving her abuse for speaking to their child. Instead, she silently lifts up her leg and frees the dress, before resuming her previous position.

As she sits on the bench, Santana can feel the child's stare burning into the side of her face but she can't bring herself to tell the youngster to stop. She doesn't know what it is about the girl, but she seems too nice and too innocent to shout at. She's not like any of the other kids around here. She isn''t running around, pushing in front of people or demanding that her parents spend money on her. Instead she's sitting on a bench doing absolutely nothing and it confuses the Latina. Why would a child waste such an opportunity?

"Hey lady..." The girl speaks again, breaking their silence and once again Santana turns her head to look at her. "Aren't you a little old to be at Disney World all by yourself?"

"Maybe..." Santana drawls out, not really wanting to explain to a child that she doesn't even know that she's supposed to be in 'time out' right now. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering this park by yourself?"

"Maybe..." The little girl copies, giggling as she does so. "I'm a big girl though, and I know my way around the park so I'll never get lost. I know where everything is!"

Santana sees the proud smile on the girl's face and for some reason it makes her smile too. She doesn't know what it is about this kid, but when she looks at her, she doesn't make her feel angry like the rest of them do. In fact, she kind of likes having this kid's company, even if she does spend half her time staring intensely at her.

"You know where everything is, huh?" Santana challenges, quirking her eyebrow in interest. "Do you know where I could find Queen Elsa?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I know where you'd find Queen Elsa?!" The girl gasps, acting as if Santana has asked the silliest question in the world. "Of course I know where Queen Elsa is!"

She's about to as if the girl can take her to Queen Elsa, but something within Santana stops her from doing so. She thinks it would be weird and somewhat inappropriate to ask, and so she closes her mouth and keeps quiet. She's sure that if this girl can find Queen Elsa then she can too, it can't be that difficult.

"Lady I'm talking to you!" Santana snaps out of her thoughts and focusses her attention back onto the blonde girl in front of her, noticing how she's shuffled closer to her on the bench. "I asked you why you're looking for Elsa?"

"I need to get her autograph." Santana explains, not even flinching when the youngster sits so close to her that they bump arms. "It's my nieces birthday today, she's just turned seven and she would really like to meet Queen Elsa and get her autograph, so we split up and now I'm looking for her."

"Woah! I'm nearly seven too, maybe me and your niece can be friends!" The little girl exclaims, the excitement clear in her voice. "Do you want me to take you to Queen Elsa? 'Cause I can do that!"

"Thanks for the offer, but it's okay." The Latina declines the offer as politely as she can, forcing her gaze down to the ground when she sees the look of disappointment on the girl's face, immediately making her feel guilty. "I don't think your parents would be happy if you showed me around the park..." She does her best to explain without hurting the girl's feelings anymore than she already has. "Haven't they spoken to you about not talking to strangers?"

"My Mom says to be kind to everyone who is kind to you, and you stopped sitting on my dress when I asked you to." The girl simply states, her voice quieter than usual. "You're spending time looking for Elsa because your niece really wants to meet her, and my Mom said that everyone starts off as strangers but you gotta pick the nice ones to be friends with, and I think you're nice."

Santana feels a smile spread across her face at the sound of those words and she chuckles lightly, not understanding how this kid can be so honest yet perfect at the same time. She wants to find her parents and thank her for bringing her up so well, and that's saying something because usually she avoids all kind of contact with children and their parents. Even when she picks Beth up from school, she waits in the car so she doesn't have to see them.

"Well that's really nice of you, but don't you think I'm maybe a bit old to be your friend?" She asks, doing her best not to offend her. "I'm sure you have plenty of other friends that you could explore this park with."

"I don't have very many friends..." The blonde trails off sadly, looking down at the ground. "A lot of the other kids, especially the ones at school, laugh at me 'cause of my name and 'cause of what my Mom does.'

Santana frowns at this new found information, her brow creasing in the process. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do in a situation like this, but what she does know is that she doesn't think leaving the girl right now is a great idea. Even if she wanted to, Santana doesn't think that she'd be able to turn her back on the girl. She can relate to the comment about having a strange name because growing up, everyone always commented on her name and it used to drive her insane. However, she has no idea what the comment about her Mom does means, and she's kind of scared to find out if she's honest.

"I'm sure you have a beautiful name." Santana reassures the girl while taking another sip of her water. She notices the way that the youngster eyes the bottle and so she rummages through her bag and takes out a new one, handing it to the girl. "What does your Mom do?"

"My name sucks..." The youngster disagrees with a shake of her head, focussing all of her attention on opening her water bottle. "My Mom works as a princess, everyone at school laughs at me and tells me that she needs to grow up."

"Your Mom is a princess?" Santana repeats, making sure she's heard her correctly and watches in amusement when the girl nods her head to confirm it. "That's awesome and such a cool job!" She exclaims, trying to cheer up the child sitting next to her. "Sometimes I wish I was a princess."

"You do?" The little girl questions, tilting her head to the side out of curiosity. "You'd make a really pretty princess... what's your name?"

"Santana."

"Princess Santana." The blonde states with a grin, liking the way it sounds. "It's nice to meet you Princess Santana, I'm Princess Evangeline."

"Wow, Princess Evangeline you have one of the most beautiful names I have ever heard." Santana tells her sincerely, watching the way the girl's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "What princess is your Mom?"

"My Mom is Princess Elsa."

The smile on Santana's face drops when the words leave the little girls mouth, not because she's disappointed in what she's heard, but because she can't believe that she never made the connection herself. She should of guessed that as soon as Evangeline had told her that her Mom worked as a princess that it was Elsa or at least any of the blonde princesses. She also can't believe that Evangeline never mentioned this piece of information earlier in their conversation because if she had, then she probably would have been able to get her autograph by now.

/

"Are you sure your Mom isn't going to mind?" Santana asks for about the tenth time as she walks with Evangeline through an underground tunnel that she's pretty sure they're not meant to be in. "If she's having a break just now then I can just wait until she's finished one before I go and see her."

"Don't be silly." Evangeline rolls her eyes in response to her new friend's comment, but it's hidden by Santana's sunglasses that she's currently wearing. "My Mom always wants me to visit her, and she loves meeting new people."

"I don't want to bother her..." 

"You're not going to bother her." Evangeline insists as they stop at a dark wooden door in the tunnel. "My Mom likes making new friends, and you're super pretty and smart and kind so she's gonna love you."

Santana watches as Evangeline opens the door without even knocking on it, and she reluctantly begins to follow her into the dimly lit room. She can feel her heartbeat increase with every step she takes, feeling as if she shouldn't be here. Part of her thinks she should probably go back and wait outside, but Evangeline has such a tight hold of her hand that she doesn't think she'd be able to get out of her grip as she tried. While she's walking, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she takes it out to check. It's from Quinn, telling her that they've had no luck finding Elsa and that they're currently going for something to eat at Beast Castle. The Latina has no idea where that is, but she's sure that her new friend will be able to take her there.

"Mom!" The sound of Evangeline's voice makes Santana look up from her phone just in time to see a tall blonde woman turn around to face them. "I've brought a friend to meet you!"

In the twenty-two years that she's been alive, Santana doesn't think she's ever seen a more beautiful woman than the one that's standing before her. She's tall, slim and toned, but it's not just her body that Santana notices. She can't stop looking into the other woman's baby blue eyes and she loves the way that when she smiles, it seems to light up the whole room. Now she understand where Evangeline gets it from.

"Wow! You've made a friend!" Queen Elsa cheers, copying her daughter's enthusiasm. "An older friend... but a friend nonetheless."

When Santana hears the words escape the woman's lips, she grows worried. She knows how protective mothers can get over their children because she's experienced it first hand with Quinn, and to an extent herself because although she isn't Beth's mom, she''s acted like one to her. She doesn't want this woman to think that she was being weird with her daughter or anything like that because she had no intentions whatsoever. She just wanted to find Elsa. Nothing more.

"Hi, I'm Santana." She introduces herself, waving nervously. "I met your daughter while sitting on a bench and we started talking... well she started talking to me and at first I was just trying to be polite by replying and then she kept talking and wanted to be my friend and I didn't want to disappoint her, and then she told me how she could get to you since the whole reason I'm here today is because my niece wanted to meet princess elsa and now you're daughter and I are friends but it's in a totally non creepy way and i'm so sorry if it has offended you in some way at all." She finished rambling, taking a deep breath as she does so. She just want to make sure that the woman knows exactly what happened.

"Santana relax." The woman chuckles after a moment of silence. "I'm Brittany, also known as Princess Elsa. It's nice to meet you." She greets politely before turning her attention back to her daughter. Eva why don't you go get a snack?"

Santana watches as Evangeline happily does as she's told and exits the room, listening to the footsteps grow fainter and softer with every step she takes. Once it's silent again, Santana shifts her gaze from the door and focusses it on the woman in front of her. Her eyes never leave Brittany as the woman moves across the room and takes a seat on one of the sofas in the dressing room, and even when Brittany motions for her to join her, she does so by keeping her eyes trained on her. There's just something about the woman that is so captivating and although she can't put her finger on it, she knows she wants to get to know her better.

"So..." Brittany starts, gaining Santana's attention. "I want to thank you for looking out for Eva today. She loves talking to people and trying to make friends, but obviously at a park like this not many people are interested in doing that."

"Don't worry about it, she's a cool kid." Santana dismisses. "I mean at first I thought it was a little strange, but when she told me about how she found it difficult to make friends and that she spent so much time here because her Mom was a princess, I knew I couldn't let her down." She goes on to explain. "She's a bright kid, and working while having to look after her mustn't be easy."

"You're right it isn't easy." Brittany agrees. "I've got to do what I've got to do though."

"Exactly, and I'm sure you're doing a great job." The Latina tells her, silently cursing herself for sounding so cheesy. "I'm really sorry to bother you while you're on your break, but Evangeline insisted that you wouldn't mind."

"If you had been another screaming and crying four year old girl, then I may have had a problem with that." Brittany jokes, turning on the couch so that her back is against the arm rest and she's facing Santana directly. "Instead Eva brought an incredibly beautiful woman who I would love to spend some time with."

Santana feels her cheeks heat up at Brittany's words and she prays to god that her cheeks haven't turned a shade of red. Since she still lives in Lima and there aren't that many openly gay women there, Santana's never really had the chance to meet or flirt with anyone, but right now she's certain that's what Brittany is doing and she can't believe it. If someone had told her that by the end of today she'd be sitting alone with a beautiful blonde woman, then Santana thinks she probably would have came to Disney World way before now.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm just speaking the truth." Brittany tells her, leaning over and placing a comforting hand upon her knee. "I don't understand how someone can traipse around this park all day and still look as stunning as you do right now."

"I could say the same to you." Santana blurts out before she can stop herself, placing her hand on top of Brittany's. "I'm sure what you do is far more difficult than just walking around the park."

"You've got a point there, but I have a make up artist who comes to touch up my make up every couple of hours, without him I'd probably be a mess."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be." Santana insists just as the door flies open and Evangeline comes bounding back into the room, causing Brittany to retract her hand from Santana's thigh. Completely unaware of what's going on, she sits in between them on the sofa, grinning at them both.

"So you said your niece wanted to meet me." Brittany starts up a different conversation, deciding to change the subject. "I'd love to meet her."

"Her dream is to meet you." Santana tells her, smiling at how excited Beth would be if she met her. "The whole reason we're here today is because it's her birthday and Beth absolutely loves Frozen and has wanted to come here ever since she found out you were here."

"That's so cute." Brittany smiles, knowing that if Evangeline had a dream like that then she'd do whatever she could in order to help her reach it. "I'll tell you what, I'll do you a favor if you do one for me?"

"What's the favour?"

"I'll cut my break short and come and spend some time with Beth, if you agree to come out to dinner with me once I've finished for the day." Brittany proposes, a light shade of pink flushing across her cheeks. "Only if you want to, I mean." She quickly adds embarrassedly. "I'll still meet Beth either way bec-"

"Brittany." Santana cuts her off. "It's a deal, okay?"

/

"Auntie Tana you're the best ever!" Beth screams from her current seat on Brittany's lap. "I love you so much!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Santana replies, laughing at her niece's reaction to finally meeting Elsa. She and Brittany had decided that they'd go down to Beast Castle and surprise the birthday girl there, and as soon as Beth had set eyes on them she almost had a heart attack.

Santana then turns her attention away from Beth and focusses on Evangeline who is sitting right next to her, and who hasn't left her side since they entered the restaurant. She notices the look of dissatisfaction on her face and she feels kind of sorry for the girl because she can't imagine what it must feel like having to watch your mother hug and take pictures with other little girls. She knows that if she was in Eva's position then she'd be incredibly pissed off.

"Hey Eva." She calls, gaining the girls attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." The little girl nods, forcing a smile. "Sometimes I wish that my Mom didn't have to work so hard because even though she doesn't mean it, sometimes she leaves me out."

"Oh honey, your Mom is just trying to do the best that she can." She tells her softly, glad that Brittany, Beth and Quinn are all too engrossed in one conversation to hear what they're talking about. "While your Mom is busy, how about you do something with me?"

"Okay." Eva agrees. "Can I do your hair so it's like mine?"

Santana cringes at the thought of allowing a six year old to touch her hair, but when she sees the pout and puppy dog eyes she's receiving from the little girl, she can form the words in her mouth to say no. Instead, she reluctantly nods her head, liking the way that Eva squeals in delight and excitement at the news. She's so caught up in it that she doesn't catch the way that Brittany looks at her from across the room.

"We're gonna be friends forever, Santana." Eva tells her as she grabs a chunk of the Latina's hair, pulling it tightly. "I can tell."

/

As she's walking around the park alone, Santana comes to the conclusion that she much rather prefers Disney World at night when there are no children around whatsoever. She has no idea what Brittany has planned for the two of them, but she followed the instructions that she was given by the blonde earlier today and is now waiting for her at their designated meeting spot. She's not really sure how Brittany was able to allow the park to let her in after closing time, but she's grateful that they did because she really wants to spend more time with the woman. After seeing how good she was with Beth earlier today, Santana wants to thank her... and maybe kiss her because the woman is so beautiful, both inside and out.

She's about to pull her phone out of her bag so that she can check the time and make sure that she's standing where she's supposed to be, but before she can, she feels someone place their hands on her hips, causing Santana to jump around in shock. When she does so, she's met with a bright pair of blue eyes staring back at her, and she has to resist the urge of just leaning in and pressing her lips to Brittany's.

"Hi...sorry I'm late." The blonde breathes out, her voice just above a whisper. "Eva didn't want to co-operate with the babysitter tonight because she wanted to come and see you instead." She elaborates, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I told her that I'd ask you if you'd hang out with her or at least call her before you leave."

"If this is you and Eva's way of getting my number, then both of you are extremely smooth." Santana jokes, leaning slightly out of Brittany embrace and taking her hand in her own. "Of course I'll see her before I go, we don't fly back to Ohio for another couple of days, she doesn't have to worry."

"She really has taken a shine to you." Brittany tells her honestly as they begin to walk through the park. Santana doesn't even try to see where they're going because she has no sense of direction in this park whatsoever. Instead, she allows Brittany to lead her, giving her her trust. "She's not the only one though."

"Well I can say for certain that I've met two blondes today who have made my day significantly better and I've taken quite a shine to them too." Santana bashfully glances over at Brittany, and finds her looking back at her. "I'm really glad Evangeline brought me to you today."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later, Santana finds herself cuddled into Brittany's body as they watch a short yet beautiful fireworks display together. It really feels as if she's looking at magic being performed right in front of her eyes and Santana doesn't think it will be something that she'll ever forget. In fact, she doesn't think that she'll forget anything about this day at all because it has been well and truly magical.

"Brittany?" Santana calls out for the other woman who is absorbed in the fireworks, causing her to look at her curiously. "Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you right now?"

"Not inappropriate at all." Brittany answers, bringing her face closer and her hands up to rest on either side of Santana's cheeks. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you."

"For someone who is supposed to play an ice queen, you're really good at being honest with your feelings." Santana jokes, brining her hands up to rest on Brittany's hips.

Carefully, Santana tilts her head to the side and pushes herself upwards onto her tiptoes. Her lips quickly find Brittany's lips, and she's one hundred percent positive that it's the best kiss that she's ever had.

/

If someone told Santana Lopez that on June 8th she would find the love of her life all while looking for a princess to get her autograph, Santana would have laughed in their face.

If someone had told Santana Lopez that on June 8th of the following year that she would have made the decision to fly out to Florida to stay there permanently (with Beth and Quinn coming with her) then she would have called you a liar.

If someone had told Santana Lopez that four years down the line, she and the love of her life would have moved in together, and Santana would have signed the forms to legally adopt Eva, she would have sent you to a mental hospital.

However, as she sits at home with Brittany cuddled into one side of her, Eva on the other, and Quinn and Beth smiling at her from the sofa opposite them. Santana thinks that her life is pretty much perfect, and that she doesn't need anything else. Well, now that she thinks about it, another child would me nice... which is ironic because before she met Brittany and Evangeline she hated them. She still does (to an extent) but she's sure that hers and Brittany's would be absolutely perfect.


End file.
